


shigatsu wa ino no uso

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: AU-gust 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Au-gust 2019, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Haruno Sakura, Lesbian Yamanaka Ino, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Is So Done, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform, shh they're gay, sorta sasuino but not really, your lie in april au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Each time Sakura's fingers touched the keys, it was like she was drowning. Calling for help, screaming, thrashing against the icy water - but no one was there.Until a beautiful, free-spirited violinist came along and brought the colour back into her life.SakuIno, Your Lie In April AU. Written for the AU-gust Naruto event on Tumblr.





	shigatsu wa ino no uso

_You are the sunshine that stopped the storm inside of my broken heart._

The girl’s fingers dance beautifully across the keys of the melodica, her long ponytail swaying in the gentle breeze. Her eyes are closed, and a blonde fringe hangs over one, the clip holding it back having come loose. She wears a short purple crop top and miniskirt that bares her mildly pudgy stomach, and still somehow manages to look modest and cute. Her smile is one of wild joy, of freedom and happiness and peace. 

Sakura is entranced. 

She watches with parted lips and dazed eyes, staring at the girl in front of her like she is a goddess. (She could indeed be one for all Sakura knows.) 

Sakura can’t resist the urge to take out her phone and start filming the impromptu solo concert. She presses record and holds up the phone with one hand, green gaze intent on the beautiful girl. 

The notes flow over her ears like honey. They twirl and spin teasingly, and Sakura feels her own fingers twitch in response to the melody. She knows the perfect accompaniment for this - 

She squeezes her eyes shut and flinches, phone shaking in her grasp. 

_No, no, no. You will not think about that. Got it, Sakura?!_ she scolds herself, slapping her own cheeks. In her reverie, she doesn’t realise the music has stopped, and that her phone has fallen to the grass. 

“Uh, hel-_lo_?” The gorgeous girl who had been playing is standing in front of Sakura now, waving a hand impatiently in front of her face. She’s got a violin case slung about her shoulder, Sakura notices distractedly. So she plays. Interesting.

Sakura blinks, and turns red. 

_Blue… like cornflowers. Her eyes are so beautiful…_

“A - ah, sor - sorry,” she stutters out, trying to save face. “I was just… preoccupied. That’s all.”

“You were watching me.” It’s a blunt statement, direct and forward. The blonde shakes out her long ponytail and continues, hands on her hips, “And you were _videoing_it as well!” Her blonde, perfectly plucked eyebrows dip into a dark, angry frown. 

Sakura backtracks quickly. “I can explain! I was just… your music… it was too beautiful not to try to capture,” she finishes shyly, looking away as her cheeks turn bright red. She kneels to pick up her phone as an excuse to hide her face, somehow managing to calm the raging blush before she looks up at the girl again. 

The blonde smiles brightly, her dark aura dissipating instantly. “Well then! You liked my music? What was your favourite bit of it all?”

Sakura smiles back hesitantly. “The wildness,” she admits. “I could feel how happy you were, playing it.”

The girl grins even wider. “Perfect,” she exclaims, clasping Sakura’s hands in her own. “That’s exactly what I wanted to express!”

“Well… erm… you did,” Sakura offers lamely, staring back at the ground. Her bangs are in her face today - in her rush, she’s forgotten her ribbon back home. She doesn’t even remember how she got it, just that it has been there as long as she can remember, a strap of scarlet silk that was the only thing she would ever use to tie back her hair. 

“This is awkward,” laughs the blonde, still clutching Sakura’s hands. “I haven’t even introduced myself!”

She jumps backwards and bows with a flourish, ponytail whipping around as she does so. 

“Ino Yamanaka, at your service!”

Sakura can’t help but laugh, too.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ino,” she says brightly - brighter than she has in years. “I’m Sakura Haruno.”

“Oh, I know,” Ino says dismissively. 

Sakura raises an eyebrow. “How?”

Ino snorts, blinking pretty blue eyes and tucking thick platinum locks behind her ear. “Anybody who knows the who’s who of piano and violin, knows Sakura Haruno!" 

Sakura takes a step back, a lump in her throat. "I should g-”

She is interrupted by a loud shout of, “Sakura-chan!” from an all-too-familiar voice. 

“Hi, Naruto,” Sakura sighs in resignation, hugging the blonde ball that has just leapt at her. She hugs the tall, dark boy behind him too, saying, “Hi, Sasuke.” Sasuke hugs back and says hi, and then his eyes go immediately to Ino.

“Who’s this, Sakura?” he asks. “Do you know her?”

But Naruto interrupts, eyes shining wide. “Ino-chan!” He flings his arms around her and she returns his bear hug with equal vigor. When he finally lets go, Ino smiles widely at him. 

“You know Sakura-chan?” Naruto asks.

Ino laughs. “I was just playing melodica. She was watching.”

Naruto nods sagely. “Ah, yes. Sakura-chan does have a thing for music,”

Sakura smiles and nods mutely.

Then Ino’s eyes fall on Sasuke.

“Uchiha-kun?” she asks, cheeks pinking, and that’s when Sakura knows it’s all gone to hell. 

Damn Sasuke and his fucking good looks. 

Naruto sidles over to her as Sasuke and Ino interact - Ino excitedly gushing, Sasuke nodding politely - and mutters, “We are setting them up!”

Sakura blinks. “We what now.”

Naruto nods, smiling. “Ino-chan is in my class and has always had a crush on Sasuke. She knows I’m close with Sasuke so she asked me to help them meet! Isn’t it cute!”

Sakura wants to say, _No. No it’s not._

Instead she swallows her bitterness and says, “It really is.”


End file.
